Welcome Battuosai
by Shienko-Squee13
Summary: In modern day tokyo, Karou comes into her ability to see things, mostly ghosts, just around the time that the mysterious murders hit Tokyo. (Please read!)
1. Default Chapter

Standard disclamers apply: I do not own R.K. (But I can still dream can't I)  
  
Title: Chapter: 1 By: Shineko_Squee13  
Prolouge  
  
The wind kicked up suddenly, swirling about her feet, and pushing her hair agianst the back of her head and shoulders. Looking around her she saw nothing, but that dosnt mean that nothing is there. On the contrary, she knew something was there, something evil, she could since it, but where it was she could not tell, she was not that good.  
  
Not yet at least.  
  
Where is it?! She thought to her self, making sure to check her surroundings periotically, making sure it was not following her, although she knew it was, and that she could do nothing about it.  
  
You fool! She yelled at your self, Do you really wish to see your self did. You know who it is, and you know that it, no, not it, HE, could kill you with a snap of his fingers. And that is what scares you, wether you belive it or not.  
  
She knew she was right, she did'nt want to belive it, and would sertinaly not show it...but in the back of her mind, she knew she would probably die tonight. But did it have to be by the likes of hime. Did it have to be the Battuosai that killed her.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Her body was found early morning. The police had captured who they belived to be the killer, but he got free. It was the main news all throughout the town.  
Of course, as always, many versions of the story were circulated, so no one but the killer new the truth. That and the woman, but she couldn't tell her secret. Not to anyone. Except, of course, one girl...But she had yet to learn about her power.  
  
She woke with a start, covered in a cold sweat on the hot summer day. She was shacking badly, at fist glance you would just assume the girl was sick. But you would be so far from the truth. The girl was not sick, the girl was scared. Scared to death.  
She slowly recalled what she had just seen in her death. It was the recent killer, that much was certain...but who was the girl. She had been killed, almost sliced in half. A quick kill. For one reason or another, which one she wasnt sure, the killer had spared the girl the normal agony the others had went through. But why?  
The police would more than likely assume that this was another killer, not the most recent one, the Battuosai. "The Battuosai only kills men." Thats what they would say, but they would be wrong, dead wrong. He kills what ever he pleases. Men, woman, childern, even animals. He had no personal preference. But a cop would never assume that. Ever.  
She got out of bed and quickly moved down the stairs, and slowly into the kitchen. She needed something to drink to calm her nerves. She moved silently, as if not to wake the others in the house.  
She had lived in this house for years, since childhood actually. She lived with her Mother and Father and two sister, and of course, her one brother. Her family had always looked to her for help, she was the smart one. The one with a good head on her shoulders, and because of this, her family despised her. She was smarted, but sertinaly not prettier. Or at least, not in her opinion.  
Misao and Megumi were far better looking then she could ever come to think about being. And she hated them for that. She also hated the fact that they were both engaged, and she wasn't. Misao had Aoshi, and Megumi had Sano. No one in the family quite understood why Megumi was with Sano. They were and odd match. Megumi was the doctor, and Sano had no job. He would always gamble on the side of the street for money. Thats all he did.  
Her mother had died sometime ago, her father as well. Leaving the house and all that was in it to Karou. She was the last, and also the oldest sister. Her brother, Yahiko, was only 10. Karou, being 23, had most of the duties. House work, paying the bills, making sure Yahiko got to school. But she wanted a break, a break she belived was well diserved. But she would get a break. She still had to much to do. "God," she said aloud, not meaning to, "why cant you just give me a small hint of what I am suppose to do. All I ask is a small hint."  
she laid her head down onto the table, and when she lifted it agian, a woman stood before her. Karou jumped back. Even more scared now than the dream had made her. "Help me Karou.." it said, before disapering.  
  
Well, let me know what you think, and If I should continue on with the rest of the story! 


	2. Another Murder

Standard disclamers apply: I dont not own R.K. (But I can dream cant I, I can DREAM!)  
  
Title: Welcome Battuosai Chapter 2 By: Shineko_Squee  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Jou-chan, you there?" A voice yelled from the living room, soft footsteps following shortly after. It didn't take long for the foot steps to reach her, but Karou didn't notice. She was still caught in her trans. What the hell was that? Who was she? How did she find me? Why could I see through her? How..how did she know my name?  
  
How did she know......  
  
"Yo, hello, Earth to Jou-chan." Sano repeated, this time shaking her a little by the shoulders.  
"Huh, huh what. Oh, sorry Sano. I was out of it for a minute there." She laughed a little, but it was forced, and Sano could tell.  
"You okay? You looked like you saw a ghost." He looked into her eyes, trying to find the truth behind them, but there was nothing there, nothing but fear and confusion.  
"Yeah, tell me about it." She whispered under her breath, hoping that Sano wouldn't hear her. To late.  
"What did you say?" Oops, caught. "Huh, oh, nothing. Just talkinh to myself. So, whats up?"  
He looked as if he didn't belive her, but that was okay, not many people could even get that out of Karou. "Megumi asked me to stop by and invite you to lunch today. She..has someone she wants you to meet."  
Karou looked at Sano through silted eyes. "Sure." she said slowly. "I'll be there." Now she put a smile on. She couldn't let Sano think something was wrong. Not yet at least.  
Sano nodded. Then, turning around, grabbed an apple off the table and left the house, leaving Karou to her thoughts.  
  
How'd she know who I was....  
  
Noon  
Megumi's house  
  
"So Megumi, what is so important that you had to get us all toghether in one place?" Misao asked from her spot at the table. As usuall, Aoshi sat next to Misao, Sano next to Megumi, and Karou sat by her self.  
"What?" Megumi asked innocently, "I cant want my famliy to come over to see me every once in awhile"  
"Cut the crap Megumi. What is going on." Misao agrgued. She is wasting to much time on tricks like this.  
"Alright! Fine...Me and Sano are moving." She blurted out. Every face turned to instant horror and confusion. The entire family has never been splint up by anything short of death. And now...now they are moving. Willingly. This could not be happening. The only one in the group who hadn't moved, was Aoshi..like always.  
"Megumi! What do you mean move away!" Karou yelled. She wouldn't let this happen.  
"Relax Jou-chan. There is a very good reason.." Karou shot him a look, which clearly ment "and..." "Well," He said, getting the clue to move on, " As you know there is a massive string of murders right now. At first it was just men. But now that a woman was killed, Megumi and I just feel that Tokyo is not the best place to raise a child at the moment."  
Everyone froze. Child, there was a child. Megumi slapped Sano on the arm. "It slipped, I'm sorry." He said in his defense. That seemed to satisfy her for the moment.  
"A child, why didn't you tell us Megumi?" Misao pressed.  
"I did'nt think it would be a good idea being that so much is going on right now. But now you can see why I want to move. Its not safe right now. The police say they have no clue when this Battuosai guy is going to hit agian. And what if he starts killing children. We have to move!" Everyone nooded there head in agreement. They all could understand.  
They were about to talk, when the T.V interupted them.  
"Another girl was found murdered. This one behind her own house. Police say that the girl has only been dead a few hours. The identity of the girl has yet to be released, but when we find out, we will let you know."  
  
Another murder..Maybee I saw her. Maybe she is the one that was killed. But that dosnt explian why I saw her this morning, hours before she was killed...  
  
Well, what do you think. I will post another chapter soon. A girl can only do so much.  
  
Remember, push that little button! 


	3. Battousai

Standard disclamers apply: I dont not own R.K. (But everyone has there hopes, right? Fine, screw you all then. LOL, just joking, please dont stop reading!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Everyone had noticed that Karou had stiffened at the news of the girls murder. She was visibly shaken, pale, and scared.  
"Kaoru....Kaoru, are you alright?" Megumi asked, scared to death for her sister.  
"I saw that girl" He voice was small, as if she was afriad that if she spoke, it would be true.  
"You saw her? When? Maybe you could help the police with the.." Kaoru cut Megumi off,  
"No, you dont understand, I...." She stopped and looked at the faces around her, and knew instantly that they would never belive her. None of them, except maybe Aoshi, but she had a feeling that he would just be humoring her. "It's nothing, nevermind"  
Before anyone could protest, Kaoru raised from the table. "I'm sorry, but I am really tired right now, I am just going to go home and get a little rest." Everyone nodded in agreement as Kaoru walked away.  
  
Something was wrong with Kaoru, But they didn't know what.  
  
Kaoru got home later than expected, due to the fact that she to a walk around town, followed shortly by a walk through the woods. But strangley, she hadn't even begun to get tired. So as she got home, Kaoru cleaned. She clearned her intire house from top to bottom. Vacummed, washed the walls, cleaned the carpets, bleached the counters. You name it and she got it done.  
Its was four in the morning when she finally stopped long enough to rest. She laid her head down on the freashly cleaned counters. It smelled slightly of the orange cleaner she had used on them, the smeel starting to make her nauseated, but she didn't care, she needed the rest. Her eyes slowly drifted shut, but snapped open agian instantly. Every time her eyes would close, she would see the woman the Battuosai killed, and it scared her. The look in the womans eyes as she asked for help, fear, determination, hate. How could one man kill so many people..and not care.  
  
At six in the morning, Kaoru finally drifted off, But it was a sleep full of nightmares.  
  
She was still sleeping when Aoshi came in at noon to talk to her. He tried to wake her by calling her, but it wouldn't work, so he gave her a little shove.  
"Hmmmmnnnn...go away!" She groaned. Half awake, but mostly still sleeping.  
"Karou, I need to talk to you." Aoshi said in his normall monotone voice.  
"Alright, fine." She grumbled, sitting up from her position on the couch.  
"Now, I need to make on thing clear, I know that something happened yesturday. You werent just tired. I belive that you really saw that girl. Want to know why, becuase when Sano came to get you, you were in some kind of trans, and he almost had to knock you over to get your attention. Which is also how I knew that you didn't just see her one the side walk, you saw her in your house. This house. Want to know how I know that?" Karou nodded, to shocked to speak.  
"I know that because your mother had it to." Kaoru's mouth dropped open slighlt, she couldn't beleive what she was hearing. All this time, she just thought her mom was upset all the time, not seeing ghosts!  
"How..how did you know?" She asked.  
"You mother told me, she wanted me to keep you safe. You see, there are people who want to kill seers like you. They know that you may ruin there jobs. You mom new this, so she asked me to protect you."  
"So the fact that you and Megumi got so close was not just coinsidence?"  
"No. I love Misao, but it was not just coinsidence that we got close.  
Kaoru was shocked my all the information she was taking in. Her mother was a seer just like she was. Her mother had asked Aoshi to take care of her. She wondered what else is didn't know.  
"Aoshi? What else don't I know about this."  
Aoshi took a deep breath before speaking to her. "The Battousai killed your mother..."  
  
Aoshi left Kaoru for a few hours to let it all sink in. She had stayed awake most the night. Staring out the window, imagining her mother dying by the hands of that murderous bastard Battousai. Her mother had been barley 30 when she died. How can that be. How could all of these things be going on around her without her even catching on to anything. Aoshi had kept his promise. He told her all she wanted to know, what her mother last saw, what mad the Battousai seek her life. She was on of the first women killed by the Battousai (Note: It is only this way for my story, so please no flames about it.)  
Misao came in once to check on her, so did Megumi. But the person she spent the most time with was Yahiko. He was the last of her family, and if she was going to die, she was going to do it having spent as much time with her brother as possible.  
It was about five in the morning when Kaoru finally fell to sleep, but her sleep was filled with pictures of the Battousai's killings. Men, women, childer, all dying by the hands of the Battousai. She saw a child, lying in his own blood. It was obvious that he had died slowly...and painfully.  
The last image she saw shocked her the most. It was a man. He looked to be about 5'2". He wore a fusia colored out fit, slightl caked in blood. One sleeve was ripped into shreds, the other completly covered in blood. He wore long red hair, pulled slightly back from his face, some pieces of his hair fell into his eyes, slightly shading them, but not enough to hid his eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Amber and violet gently mixed, each color shinning beautifully in the moon light. It took Kaoru a moment to relize she was still sleeping, but it took her even longer to relize that he had the X shaped cross on his face.  
The Battousai..."Kaoru.." It whispered. "Please dont be afriad, I need your help."  
  
Well, that was a weird turn of events. Let me know what you think and press that button. No Flames please, I am a sensitive person....^.*' 


	4. Day Dreams

Standard disclames apply  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kaoru jumped backwards, startled and shocked at the sight of the Battousai standing in front of her, asking her for help. She was so shocked, she almost tumbled off the bed.  
  
"Wh...What do you want?" She asked, trying to regain her composure.  
"Dont worry." He said, in a shockingly soft voice. "I am not here to hurt you, that I am not. I am simply here to ask your help." Her gave her the all famous Rurouni smile, and she felt her self calm instantly. 'No one with that kind of smile can be dangerous? Right?' She thought as she stared at him. She felt her eyes drift down to his open shirt, and she felt the color rise in her face.  
  
He looked down, trying to aviod her gaze, and also to think of how much she should know. "If you give me some time, I can explain to you." She just nodded. "I may look like the Battousai, but trust me, I am not. I am quite different. I am the spirit inside of the Battousai. The one he has pushed so far away. I am Himura Kenshin. You see, every body has a spirit within it. A good, and then a bad part as well. Some how, the bad part over came the good that lives within me. Therefore my spirit was pushed away, deep inside of the Battousai. I knew you could help, and could see me. That is why I am here before you today. I need your help to get the Battousai out, and me back in. Miss Kaoru, belive me, I mean no harm and this is no trick. I am here mearly for you help." He looked at her through those violet amber eyes, and she felt the color rise in her cheeks agian.  
"I believe you. But how could I possibly help?" She asked, more intreaged now than scared. 'I never knew the Battousai was so...cute.' she thought, and smiled at her self.  
"You have to try to bring out some good in the Battousai. He fell in love so long ago, and..you look so much like her. Maybe if he saw you, it would spark his kinder side, allowing me some enterence to his head. It is a long shot, but I belive it will work that I do." He smiled agian, this time Kaoru smiled in return.  
  
Two days later, Karou had thought of a plan. She traked all of the places the Battousai has been, and with that was able to identify the places he was the most. She hadn't seen that guy..."Kenshin" since that day. Oddly, Kaoru found her self missing the guy.  
  
'How can I miss him..' she thought 'I only just met him.' But that didn't matter, beacuse she knew exactly why she wanted to see him. She wanted to see those eyes. Those beautiful eyes that when she looked at them, she felt that he was looking right at her soul.  
  
They had the most remarkable color. Those brillantly colorful eyes. She had noticed that on the description of the Battousai, they said his eyes were abmer, but they wernt, his eyes were violet. A beautiful shade of violet. Dark in the middle, fading off to lighter as it reached the edge.  
  
But that wasn't the only good thing about the Battousai, he had the brighest red hair she had even seen on a guy. And long. Really long. She wanted to touch it, but she knew she couldn't, he was only a spirit, after all.  
  
She was still day dreaming when she heard her cat hiss.  
  
'What the...'  
  
She got up, moving ever so slowly and moved toward her kitchen, watching her steps to make sure she mad no noise, her cat somely hissed for no reason. She made her way into the kitchen, now taking her eyes off her feet and into the room itself. She saw nothing of importance, But she also so no cat. She started to turn around when a hand snaked around her waist, and the other around her mouth. Pulling her hard agianst her captive. She tried to scream, but when she tried the hand on her mouth pushed harder.  
  
"Not a sound." A voice order in a harsh whisper. She noded her head, hoping he would lossen his hold on her, but he didn't.  
  
He spun her around quickly and stared into her eyes. She felt the quick intake of her breath, the sweat dripping down her head, and the shaking of her hands.  
  
'Oh no...... 


	5. The Nightmare begins

Welcome Battousai Chapter 5...The nightmare begins  
  
Kaoru stood in palce, to afirad to move, yet to stuburn to let him kill her. She looked up into that face, those once violet eyes now glowed an angry amber. His once carless nature now swept away by the evil that was inside. 'Hard to belive,' she thought 'that the Battousai could be the sweet man she saw in her room.'  
  
He looked at her, his eyes never softening, his cold features never changing as he stared at her. his hand lay just above his sword, and they both new he could have it pulled before one of them could blink.  
  
Unwillingly, Kaoru's eyes drifted to his parshely opened shirt were his chest was visible just enough to make a blush spread acroos her face.  
  
"Wha..What do you want..." She studdered, trying to not to sound scared, and failing miserably.  
  
"Relax, If I wanted you dead I would have killed you already. Sit." Although he said it like you would to a friend, she knew there was nothing friendly about his voice and did what he asked. She looked down at her hands, not knowing that if looking somewhere else, anywhere else, would make him mader than he already was. "As I understand it, my worser half, Himura, has tried to contact you. Which means that he already has a plan to stop me, take control of my body agian. So, I have came up with a plan, or an idea as you may have it. He has almost succeded in regianing control, So if I take the one thing that can help him, then he will have no choice but to stay buried. He knows I would not hesitae to kill you if it ment he would stay hidden."  
  
He finished with a small smile on hi lips. It was the kind of smile that made Kaoru even more afriad.  
  
"How do I know you wont kill me?"  
  
"Did you not listen to me! I will kill you if it means keeping Himura otu and me in. Why would I even bother in keeping a thing like you alive unless I could benifit from it. You honestly think I wouldn't kill you?"  
  
Kaoru looked him in the eye, never blinking and never looking away as she said, "i know you wont, becuase I know that if you were to kill me, that would only make Kenshin try harder to get you out of his body.." her sentence was cut off when the end of the Battousai's sword touched the base of her throat.  
  
"Speak another word and I will slit your throat, even if it did make Himura try harder. I would do just for the satisfation of seeing you dead!" he spat at her. She didnt speak after that, she had pushed the limits, anymore and she would be dead. "Now, we are leaving, Pack you things. We are leaving in five minutes." She opened her mouth to speak, but instanly closed it agian.  
  
He turned, and walked to the door to wait for her.  
  
The next day  
  
They borded a trian by 9am that moring. Of couse they didn't have a tiket, so they snuck on in the back, leaving Kaoru to sleep on the floor with no food and nothing to keep her warm with.  
  
She woke up during the night to see the Battousai through a small blanket he found in a bag over her. She didn't notice though, she was already going back to sleep.  
  
Well, what do you think. Sorry for the long wait but High School is a bitch. R&R 


End file.
